


for lela

by statechamps



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statechamps/pseuds/statechamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the lovely lela aka george-harrisons-right-eyebrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	for lela

"Don't you dare! Michelle, stop it! I just bought these shoes, you brat! Stop!" Excellent example of why you don't wear brand new loafers to the drive in, Lela thought to herself, rolling her eyes at the logic of the blonde haired girl being chased by Michelle. "Lela! Help!" Joan squealed and bounded towards her, dodging the puddles of mud laid out on the field. "Don't involve me," Lela laughed in reply, stepping back to give Joan room to run. "I'll remember that!" She shot back over her shoulder as she continued to run towards the parking lot. Michelle continued her chase, waving goodbye as she attempt to match Joan's speed. It was quiet as Lela slowed behind them; she took her time in getting to where the group would meet up with some of the other girl's friends. There was no denying the chill that raced down her spine as she walked across the field, ignoring the crickets chirping around her and the distant sounds of rowdy teenagers. She remained silent for the most part, not counting the Bob Dylan song she was humming.

"Hurry, Le! The movies gonna start soon!" Michelle's undeniably nasally voice called from ahead, earning an eye roll and a middle finger.

"I don't care about this movie!" She shouted in response before complying and jogging up to the rest of the girls. 

"Jesus, Lela!" Joan exclaimed, her arm wrapped around an unfamiliar boy's waist. "What was the hold up? You took forever!"

A blush spread across her cheeks in embarrassment; she suddenly wished she had declined her friend's advances in getting her to come out for the night. "Whatever," Lela whispered with crossed arms and leaned her back against Michelle's car. "Who cares?"

She stayed silent as a group of randoms neared the car, adding to the nervousness settled in the pit of her stomach. "Oh, come on, Le. We're just teasing! Don't be a whiner," Joan sighed in annoyance and turned her back, setting her attention back on the stranger with his hands all over her. 

"Don't worry about Joan," Michelle started once the two were alone. "You know how she acts when she's around people. Even I can't stand her." 

Lela offered a small and forced smile at Michelle's comforting, hoping she would buy it. "Ah, I don't mind," she shrugged and focused her attention on a group of men loitering around the food line. 

"Are you sure? You looked really upset," Michelle pressed on. She was always the only one who was truly concerned about Lela's well-being.

"Mic, do they look familiar?" Lela asked in pure curiosity with her eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to put names to the faces. Michelle rolled her eyes and smirked, giving her friend a shove. "Wow, thanks for listening, jerk!" She smiled genuinely for the first time that night, apologizing briefly and pointing her finger at the group of boys. "Seriously, Michelle. The one in the leather jacket looks like George." 

Squinting her eyes as she stared at the boys, Michelle shook her head. "Yeah, you can totally tell by the back of his head and his neck that it's George. Great observation." Lela rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and held her head up high as she worked up the confidence to get a closer look at the lads. "Come with me," she begged, slumping against the car door. "I'm nervous." Michelle shook her head at first in refusal before catching a glimpse of the distressed look painting Lela's features. "Oh, fine. Let's go," she said in an instant, pulling Lela to her feet and urging her forward. The two walked in almost complete silence, besides the sound of Lela's heavy breathing. She couldn't help but be nervous, she was always extremely shy around people. 

"Relax, Lela. Please?" Michelle begged and squeezed her shaking hand. "Just be cool." Nodding her head and promising to keep her cool for at least a fraction of the time spent talking to the boys. 

"Oh god," Lela whispered, getting the look she needed and stopping dead in her tracks. "That's definitely George." He was surrounded by a group of unfamiliar men and sat perched upon the hood of a brand new Cadillac. 

"Jesus Christ!" hissed Michelle as she stared in awe. "He looks even better than the last time he was in town. I wonder why he hasn't got a single bird after him right now." Ignoring her friend, Lela dropped Michelle's hand and began her walk towards him. "Lela!" She called out, waving her arms frantically in an attempt to catch her attention. "Lela, you can't just go up to him! We need a plan!" 

She slowed to a stop at the sound of Michelle's distressed voice and turned in an instant; her face was painted scarlet with a blush. "You're probably right," Lela giggled in reply. "Okay. You go to the snack line and casually call me over, and, if he's not a right lunatic, he'll recognize me and spark a conversation!" Michelle couldn't help but laugh at the bright idea and agreed immediately, linking arms with Lela and leading the way to the line.  
-  
"Hey, what did you need me to buy again?" Michelle looked around for a reaction from the group to her loud voice calling out, but to her dismay, the conversation carried on as per usual. "Lela! What did you need?" She tried again, only to receive of a cough of disapproval and a few annoyed glares. "God damn it!" Michelle shouted, huffing her way to George and pinning him against the outer wall of the food stand. "Can't you see us trying to get your attention?!" 

Lela gasped in surprise and quickly covered her mouth with a hand. "Michelle!" She squeaked and ran to her deranged friend. "Leave him alone!" George's eyes widened in shock at the sudden harassment, looking around for help from his mates. 

"Lela has been waiting for you to come back for months! You promised you'd write to her!" she continued to howl, gaining the attention of everyone in the parking lot. "And then you do come back and you don't even tell her! The hell is that about!" As expected from George, he stood in silence and allowed her to continue her shrieking; he knew he deserved it.

"Michelle, please!" Lela whined and wrapped a hand around Mic's wrists to pull her off the trembling Harrison. 

"I'm sorry about my friend!" Lela called over her shoulder, leading the raging girl away from the crowd of bystanders.

"What the bleedin' hell, Mic!" She shrieked once they were alone in the woman's washroom. "Why would you embarrass me like that?!" Michelle sat silently on the washroom's counter, her chin propped up on a hand. 

"He deserved it. Prick." 

Lela rolled her eyes, feeling slightly sympathetic for her friend as she hopped up onto the counter beside her. She was only looking out for her. "Well, I appreciate your attempt. Even though it was completely idiotic." Michelle rolled her eyes in response before smiling and extending her arms for a hug.

"You know I care about ya. Too much, might I add," laughed Michelle against her friend's shoulder. "But how about we sneak out the door to my car before the movie starts. Hopefully without any prying eyes." Lela nodded in agreement, blowing a kiss before hopping down from the counter and making a run for the exit. 

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down a beat, yeah?" A voice called from behind as the girls shoved open the bathroom door. Michelle gasped in surprise, following up with a scowl as she was met with the owner of the soft voice. 

"You should leave," Michelle greeted in a sour tone with hands on her hips. "You're not exactly wanted here." Lela shook her head and offered George an apologetic smile, shooing her rather rude friend away. 

There was unsatisfying silence for a moment without Michelle's loud mouth screaming in George's face, creating an unwanted tension between the two. "Sorry about her," she whispered after a few agonizing moments. "She doesn't know how to stop sometimes." George smiled knowingly and shook his head. 

"Ah, don't worry about it. I think we all know I deserved every word of it," He spoke modestly. "I deserved it, right?" 

Oh god, don't put me on the spot like this! Her mind screamed at the boy, feeling suddenly uneasy. "N-no, you didn't. You didn't deserve it. I'm sure you have a half decent excuse as to why you didn't keep contact..." Lela rambled, looking down at the asphalt. An awkward silence bubbled up and floated in the space between them, adding to the uneasiness swimming through her veins. George sighed and stepped forward, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head until she was staring directly into his lovely brown eyes. 

"I'm not going to feed you lies, Le. I don't have an excuse, but don't doubt me when I tell ya I do regret not sending you those letters," he murmured almost inaudibly, brushing a bunch of stray hairs behind his ear. "I also don't want you to doubt me when I tell ya that I thought about you nearly every day." There was no point in trying to prevent the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips at his genuine words. George changed in the time they spent apart; let it be in the way his hair reached the base of his neck, or his noticeable maturity and wisdom buried in his eyes. 

"That's sweet, George," Lela mumbled pathetically, searching for more to say to the kind words. 

"It's the truth, Lela. All of it. Every last word of it. You're a pretty special lady, Y'know," He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, letting his lips linger for a moment before pulling away with a cheeky grin. "I'd love to start this meeting over, if you're willing. Maybe with a little less of your ragin' friend over there." 

Lela nodded without much thought at his words, keeping the anger she had bottled up inside at bay in the back of her mind as she reached out and held his hand in hers. "I wouldn't mind starting it over either. Definitely with a little less of my raging friend."


End file.
